tan hermosa
by Tori Haddock Hofferson
Summary: este one-shot va dedicado a la señorita aileen. todo sucede tan rápido, y entonces ella huye, por culpa de un grupo de mujeres chismosas. ¿que le ha visto Hipo? porque ella no es hermosa ni perfecta.


Tori:-Jola, amigos lectores. Bienvenidos a este humilde one-shot Hiccstrid que les ofrezco, y está dedicado a la señorita **aileen**. Espero les guste, y especialmente a ti. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Hiro:-la película y los personajes no son propiedad de Tori, si no de sus respectivos dueños. Este one-shot es sin fines lucrativos. Y cualquier otro fic que sea igual, o que tenga párrafos iguales a este, y no le hayan pedido permiso a Tori, es plagio. Y el plagio es malo.

Tori:-pidanme permiso, por mí no hay problema. Pero si no me lo piden, se me partirá el corazón, y a Hiro también-lo señala-.

Hiro:-¡a mí no me metas!

Tan hermosa.

Se miró las manos y largó un suspiro. Quemaduras recientes, hechas por el roce del hacha, y ampollas en toda la palma, también hechas por su fiel arma.

Sus manos eran callosas y estaban resecas. Se rozó el antebrazo con el pulgar, y soltó un largo gruñido. Su tacto era seco, nada agradable. Sus manos tenían cicatrices.

Sus manos eran horribles.

Las gotas de agua cayeron en su rostro y cabello al azotar las manos contra la superficie del lago.

Ella no lloraba. No había razón para llorar ¡y menos por una estupidez!

Otro gruñido, y tuvo la tentación de golpearse la frente contra la roca donde reposaba.

Furiosa, removió las manos dentro del agua y agarró arena entre los puños.

Era horrible.

El pecho le dolió. Su estómago se redujo considerablemente, y ahogó un sollozo.

¿qué había visto Hipo en ella?

Sí, a lo lejos no había defectos.

Pero sus manos eran callosas y cubiertas de desperfectos.

Sus senos eran pequeños.

Todo su maldito torso estaba cubierto de cicatrices.

Al igual que sus brazos, piernas, y casi toda su extensión.

Era malhumorada, estaba al tanto de eso.

No sabía cocinar.

No sabía hacer nada que implicara el hogar… a menos que fuese construir una casa.

Lo golpeaba.

Tenía labios delgados.

Lo golpeaba.

Cero paciencia.

Era seca y fría a veces.

Y muchos desperfectos más que si mencionaba se deprimiría más aun.

Era espantosa y punto.

¿Cómo la soportaba?

Habían mujeres mucho más hermosas, femeninas, y excelentes amas de casa, que estarían más que encantadas con ser la esposa de Hipo.

Y el muy idiota la había escogido a ella.

Llevaba ojeras, lo confirmó al ver su reflejo en el agua, y muy oscuras.

Hizo una mueca de repulsión, debía lavarse el cabello con urgencia…

¿desde cuando ella, Astrid Hofferson, se preocupaba por lavarse el cabello? Bueno, desde siempre, solo que nunca se lo había descuidado tanto.

Maldito Abedejo.

Él podría olvidarse de ella si se iba… pero ella de él no.

Era un estúpido idiota.

¿Qué había sido eso?... miró y nada. Se había vuelto paranoica. Genial.

Pronto se volvería loca y coleccionaría ramitas.

Rió con amargura.

Lo mejor era irse antes de que la encontraran… si es que la buscaban.

Ya de pie, se giró a contemplar como su amiga dormía su siesta.

Pronto tendría que darle su paseo. No quería descuidarla a ella también.

Acarició las escamas de su cuello. Ya con el bolso al hombro, y el hacha también.

-vamos, chica, despierta-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡llevaba dos días sin salir de casa! Eso no lo podía permitir.

-listo, amigo, ¡ya!-.

El plasma salió disparado y el humo llenó los alrededores.

Disipándolo con las manos, se adentró a casa de Astrid por el hueco que antes era la puerta de entrada.

¿habría sido excesivo el explotar la entrada? Bueno, él estaba desesperado, y no pensaba con raciocinio. Ya después de disculparía con ella.

Vacío.

Todo cubierto de polvo pero ordenado. Como viviría su rubia.

Los escalones crujieron bajo su pie y pie prostético. Adiós entrada sorpresa.

Era extraño que la puerta de su habitación estuviese abierta.

Tampoco nada.

Las esperanzas se fundieron y su corazón se quebró. ¿Dónde estaba Astrid?

¿le habría pasado algo, y él allí como un estúpido sin hacer nada?

Empezó a remover todo, llevado por esa vocecita que chillaba maldiciones, y sollozaba, y gritaba, todo desconsolado, dentro de su cabeza.

¡Se iba a volver loco si no conseguía alguna pista!

¡su hacha no estaba! ¡no estaba!

El nudo en el que su esófago se había convertido, se tensó como el arco de un violín.

No podía vomitar, no.

Fuera pánico.

Astrid había huido, con algunas de sus cosas, y él removería mar, tierra, y nubes, hasta encontrarla.

O por lo menos hasta encontrar la razón de que no estuviese.

El saquito que colgaba cerca de su pecho pesó más.

No podría perderla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estúpidas viejas chismosas. ¿Cómo se habían enterado antes que ella? Eran brujas de seguro… o eso pensaba su lado paranoico y arrecho. Mientras, su lado más racional, decía que de seguro eran parte de algún complejo plan que Hipo había armado para proponérselo.

Seguían siendo unas chismosas de tono alto.

¿por qué, dioses, tuvo ella que pasar por ese lugar a ese momento? ¡¿por qué?!

Si eso no hubiese pasado, de seguro ahora estaría diciéndole que sí a su… Hipo.

Ya debía empezar a llamarlo exnovio… pero el estómago se le revolvió.

¡dioses! ¿por qué tenía que amarlo más que a su propia vida?

¿por qué tenía que haberle abierto su corazón?

¿por qué él era tan terco… tan perfecto?

Malditas lagrimas traicioneras.

-¡maldición!- el hacha impactó contra un árbol… y este cayó-¡maldición!- ¿ y si la habían escuchado? Sacó el hacha y acomodó el bolso.

Tormenta la miraba fijamente.

Se contemplaron a la otra.

Ojos ámbar destellantes de preocupación.

Ojos hielo bañados en lágrimas. Y las malditas no paraban.

Se acercó a su amiga y la empujó a un costado con la cabeza ¿qué le pasaba?

Y los trozos unidos con pegamento cayeron de sopetón.

-chica- gimió junto con un grito ahogado.

El filo del hacha quedó clavado en una raíz.

Estrechó la cabeza entre sus brazos. No la soltaría. Tormenta era su apoyo, y, si la soltaba, de seguro se hundía.

La única que la ayudaría a repararse.

Era frustrante olvidarlo.

¡no quería hacerlo! Él era su pieza fundamental. Era esa que si quitabas, todo se derrumbaría y nada sería lo mismo.

Ya no habría pegamento.

Ahogó el primer alarido, pero las lágrimas picaron más, y pegó el rostro más. No podía quitar la pieza.-¡Hipo!-.

De seguro su alarido había sido escuchado a cien metros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-te acompañaremos-.

-no. Esto lo haré solo, chicos; pero gracias- y alzó el vuelo.

La bolsa esa tarde pesaba como cien kilos.

Su mejor amigo planeaba por sobre la isla.

Se había llevado a tormenta, y tal vez se habían ido volando.

El corazón se le encogió. No, desecharía ese pensamiento tan poco optimista.

Pero y si… no.

Nadie había visto a tormenta alzar vuelo. Y agradecía eso, porque ya los pedazos que aún estaban unidos de su corazón no lo soportarían.

Era un terremoto que causaría desastres.

¿Qué habría pasado? No pudo ser él, no, ellos no habían tenido discusiones en días…

Oh, no, oh, no.

Su respiración se agitó.

Y el estómago le dio un giro.

No había podido pasar tiempo con ella porque estaba muy ocupado haciendo las planificaciones para…

-soy el mayor desgraciado del mundo-.

Con las lágrimas calientes desbordando, puso una mano temblante en cuello de su mejor amigo.

Descendieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las mejillas las tenía calientes, y aun sufría ligeros espasmos.

-amiga- susurró, al borde de la inconsciencia.

No tardó en socorrerla, y sostuvo su cuerpo al sentirla más ligera y floja.

Se había desmayado.

Pero ella no se dejaba llevar por su desesperación, nope, ella buscaría un refugio donde vigilar a su hermana humana.

Después le sermonearía por el descuido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía la frente caliente y no solo sus mejillas. ¿le habría dado fiebre? ¿Qué le había pasado?

…oh, ese era un muy desagradable espejismo que le revolvió el pecho. ¿por qué cuando huía de él tenía su mente que jugarle tan mal?-¿Hipo?- tenía la garganta seca y pastosa, pero eso importaba un pepino, porque su espejismo era demasiado real.

Culpa de la fiebre.

-my lady. Oh, dioses, me tenías tan preocupado- ok, el espejismo le había acariciado la mejilla, y sentía su respiración.

Ay, no.

-¿eres tú?- no podía encontrar su voz, la cobarde había huido.

Sonrió, amaba su voz. Volvió a acariciar su mejilla… y frunció el ceño, al ver el destello de pánico en los orbes. Eso no era bueno-¿sucede algo?- y él pánico pasó a sus propios orbes.

Se quedó sin aliento y se enderezó… bueno, lo intentó, porque Hipo la había acostado de nuevo-eres tú- sí, parecía disco rayado, pero era demasiado que asimilar.

Astrid se había puesto más pálida, y a él el miedo lo invadió-¿te sientes mal?- no tenía fiebre, pero aún así no quito la mano de su frente. Ella estaba despierta, lo estaba, y la había encontrado.

Por qué se lo hacía más difícil. Pero su mano estaba cálida, como siempre. Lo odiaba tanto-no- susurró, ronca.

Ya no podía evitar la explosión. La tomó de las mejillas con demasiada brusquedad y la acercó a su rostro, dejándole ver las lágrimas tormentosas que aún se acumulaban en sus orbes verdes-¿por qué?-.

Ya había llorado mucho, y estaba algo estupefacta, por lo que solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos-¿Por qué de qué?-.

Suspiró y apegó sus frentes. La de ella húmeda y caliente, la de él igual-¿por qué te fuiste?- se le terminó quebrando la voz, pero su agarre no aflojó. Y no lo haría.

No podría evadir y huir de nuevo. Estaba demasiado débil interna y físicamente. Y ahí tenía a su pieza fundamental, su base-¿por qué me amas?-. él parpadeó.

Y volvió a parpadear. Entonces, le acarició los pómulos con los pulgares, delicadeza-eres hermosa-.

Y se volvió a quebrar-¿soy hermosa?-gruñó, frunciendo el ceño y empujándolo-¡¿soy hermosa?! Hipo no creí que tu amor por mí se tratara de algo tan superficial como la apariencia-bramó, su corazón se desquebrajaba, y los pedazos empezaban a evaporarse-y eso ni siquiera es válido- masculló, con las mandíbulas apretadas-¡tengo muchos desperfectos para ser "hermosa"!- no lloraría, no frente a él. No podía creer que él fuese… como Patán. Todo había sido una especie de fantasía.

Su Hipo no parecía alguien que se interesara por la belleza física solamente, pero al parecer…

Abrió grande los ojos-¡no! ¡yo no hablo de eso, my lady!- dio un paso más cerca.

Cruzó sus brazos, con una sonrisa sarcástica y amarga-¿a no? Entonces de qué hablas-.

Suspiró y con rapidez ya la tenía sostenida de los hombros, sonriendo inspirado-para mí, eres perfecta-murmuró.

-no lo soy-.

La sostuvo con mayor fuerza. Ella estaba débil y quebrada, no podía luchar.

-eres inteligente-.

-soy cabeza dura-.

-eres terca, y eso me encanta-.

-soy malhumorada-.

Bufó-dejame hablar, por favor- le sostenía del mentón- eres dulce conmigo, eres fuerte, eres una guerrera, eres maravillosa, me escuchas, tienes un gran corazón, eres competitiva, orgullosa, independiente, sarcástica, divertida. Eres mi pilar, Astrid, sin ti, ya me hubiese derrumbado hace mucho- le tomó una mano y le besó el dorso, acariciándolo con los labios, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Negó con la cabeza-mis manos, y mi cuerpo, tienen desperfectos. Cicatrices, moretones, raspones… y… y mis senos- el color invadió la palidez… en ambos.

Volvió a besarle el dorso de la mano-yo te amo, Astrid-su aliento chocaba contra su piel-. Amo tus desperfectos. Para mí, eres hermosa, no solo físicamente. Eres mi angel, my lady. Y- tragó saliva-si hablamos de tus senos, pues- a pesar de tener el rostro rojo, sonrió pícaramente, acercándose a su rostro-entre mis manos encajan a la perfección- susurró contra sus labios.

Abrió la boca…-eres un completo idiota, Abedejo- pudo sonreír débil y pícaramente.

-lo sé-.

-pero te amo… y no sabes lo mucho que lo hago-.

-me hago una idea-.

Le dio un golpe en el brazo- te has vuelto engreído, tonto-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Si sé que me amas casi tanto como yo a ti-.

Frunció el ceño.

-ah, bueno, si tú me amas mas que yo a ti. Tendré que vivir con eso-.

-ay, vamos, Astrid- se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

-inmaduro-.

Lo besó.


End file.
